musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiffany Orton
'Early Life' Because of her family being involved in wrestling, Tiffany wanted to become one. During highschool, she was training to become one by her father Cowboy Bob Orton. 'Wrestling Career' Tiffany made her WWE debut on April 12, 2004 during a backstage segment where she was approached by the stable Evolution asking her to joint hem because they wanted a woman to be in their group and dominate the Divas Division and thought that she would be a good fit for the job. She accepted it, and later on in the evening, won a match against Trish Stratus. During her time in Evolution, she competed in matches for the Womens Championship, but failed in getting the championship. When they formed, Tiffany became the manager of Team RKO and occasionaly teamed with Lita and also occasionally becoming her manager. When Team RKO disbanded, Tiffany focused on singles competition. She had injured her right knee in 2007 in a match against Mickie James, which she needed surgery for. Tiffany made her return during the 2009 Miss Wrestlemania battle royal during Wrestlemania 25. She was one of the final 3 Divas in the battle royal, but got eliminated by the eventual winner Diamond Kocianski. After that, Tiffany was used sparingly on Raw. Tiffany was drafted to Smackdown during the 2011 Supllimental Draft. Tiffany got herself unwillingly involved in the Randy Orton/Wade Barrett rivarly when Barrett came and attacked her during her match against Alicia Fox, getting Alicia the victory. The latest time that Tiffany got herself involved in the rivarly was during the December 30, 2011 episode of Smackdown during the Orton/Barrett Street Fight. Tiffany had tried to stop Barrett from injuring Orton when the three were near a couple of stairts. Barrett ended up pushing Tiffany down those stairs, where when she met the ground, she banged her head against the wall. After all of that, she only suffered a concussion and is stated to be out of action for a few weeks. Tiffany ended up returning on the January 27, 2012 edition of Smackdown as she had interupted Wade Barrett's promo and just laid a beatdown on him for a few minutes until Randy Orton came to the ring himself and held her back from not attacking Barrett. On the January 30 edition of Raw, Tiffany (being accompanied to the ring by Randy Orton) was put into a match verses Dolph Ziggler (which Wade Barrett and Vanessa Bennett looking over the match in a skybox) in which Tiffany won. It was also announced that on Smackdown that Randy and Tiffany would be facing Barrett and Vanessa in a tag match where the two won. On the February 6 edition of Monday Night Raw, Tiffany teamed with Selina Wight teamed up to face Vanessa and Alana Runnels, where Tiffany and Selina won. 'Personal Life' Tiffany is the younger sister of Randy Orton and the older sister of Becky and Nathan Orton. Tiffany was quoted for a few years saying that she is very close to her family. Siblings: Randy Orton (brother), Becky Orton (sister), Nathan Orton (brother) 'Finishing Move(s)' *RKO *Hurricarana off the top rope *Reverse Bulldog *Sleeper Hold 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Evolution (until 04) *Edge (until 05) *Lita (until 05) 'Entrance Music' *Comin in Hot (Instrumental) by Hollywood Undead (Singles Theme) 'Twitter Account' Tiffany's Twitter account is @TiffanyO. She uses it to talk to her friends, family and fans as well as posts updates. Category:Wrestling OC's